If only my gentle Hobbit
by Soras-Kingdom
Summary: It's been a year since Erebor has been reclaimed by the Dwarf king Thorin Oakenshield and all is back to normal. All until one morning, when an unexpected illness strikes the hobbit Bilbo Baggins and leaves him in a state that is life changing for both him and his compainions
1. A visit to Erebor

A year had passed since the battle for Erebor had commenced. But for a gentle hobbit like Bilbo the adventures had not stopped there. Although his life had gone back to how it was before Gandalf came knocking on his door, it was anything but ordinary. The adventure had ignited something in him; A fire that burned for more excitement. And excitement he got. He had grown close with the dwarf king on their travels. After saving his life from Azog, the dwarf had seen in Bilbo something he hadn't seen in another. And for him that was what he desired. Bilbo was anything but an ordinary hobbit.

Light filtered through the gap in the curtains, leaving a trial of warmth across Bilbo's face. The morning was a good one from what he could tell. He rolled onto his back and kicked off the sheets, laying there for a moment before sitting up. Bilbo held his head as a throbbing pain shot through it. He clenched the sheet in his fist and waited for the pain to subside. He dangled his feet over the side of his bed, feeling for his slippers. Warmth encompassed his feet as he slid them in. Picking up the dressing gown on the end of his bed, he wrapped it around him tightly and made for the kitchen. Eating was something hobbits liked to do best, and the travels had not changed that for Bilbo. He entered the pantry and picked up a plate of scones that he had made the previous day. He only wanted a light breakfast as he would he having a rather large lunch later at the mountain. Grabbing the butter, he gently scrapped his knife along the top and spread it on his scone. He did this until the plate was empty and his belly was full. He washed up in the bathroom and put on his best trousers and coat before leaving his smial and heading up to the mountain. Closing the door behind him he heard his neighbour pottering around in his garden.

"Mornin' Bilbo"

Bilbo turned around to face the hobbit, a wide grin set on his face.

"Good Morning Hamfast. How're you today?"

"Im well. Are you heading up to the mountain again today?"

Bilbo nodded "That I am"

"Well, have a good day then" And with that, Hamfast gathered his tools and headed inside.

Hamfast had been Bilbo's neighbour for as long as he could remember. He was always the kind type to wish Bilbo a good morning and help him whenever help was due. He was a lifelong friend was Hamfast and Bilbo was very grateful for his company of the years. Coming to his senses, the hobbit trudged off along Bagshot Row and up to the path to Erebor. It was a long walk up the mountain but Bilbo didn't mind. Leaving this early in the morning did mean that he missed second breakfast, but the dwarves usually produced such great feasts, he was sure that it would make up for it.

Thorin was awaiting Bilbo's arrival at the entrance to Erebor. Bilbo would usually just walk in and find his own way. He had been there many times before so it was unusual that Thorin was there to meet him. A concerned look spread across Bilbo's face as Thorin marched over to him.

"Is everything alright Thorin?"

He grabbed Bilbo by the shoulders and pulled him in, wrapping his arms firmly around the hobbit's back. Bilbo slid his arms around the dwarf's waist and rested his head on Thorin's chest. The usual scent of Thorin filled his nostrils and held him in a trance.

"Of course. I just couldn't bare to wait a moment longer to see you"

Thorin lead Bilbo into the dining hall and pulled him up a seat at the right of himself. He poured a cup of ale for himself and Bilbo and placed one in front of the hobbit. Thorin laid a hand on top of his and shook it gently.

"Are you alright? You seem distant"

Bilbo nodded. But in fact he wasn't feeling alright. His head pounded terribly. It had gradually gotten worse since he woke up. He figured it would just pass but the pain was increasing. The food came out on big trays and was placed all around the table. Bilbo's vision began to blur and his face rapidly heated up. He breathed deeply in and out, trying to calm himself. The other dwarves around the table started filling their plates with food. Bilbo stood up to grab the plate in front of him. As he did everything went black and whatever happened after that was a blur.


	2. A hopeless hobbit

Warmth. That was the first thing that came back to Bilbo. He still wasn't fully conscious yet but a warm sensation encompassed his whole body. Something heavy was draped over him. He ran a hand over the top of it, feeling the soft fur slide between his fingers. The scent of burning wood now filled the hobbits nostrils, indicating that a fire must be somewhere near. Bilbo tried opening his eyes but the heavy lids prevented him from doing so. He heard a door creak, followed by heavy footsteps. A cool calloused hand was pressed to his forehead and gently glided down to hold his cheek. A gruff voice spoke next; traces of distress lingering in their tone.

"Is he going to be alright?"

A long silence came before the other voice spoke. "We shall see."

And that was it. He heard the creak of the door again and footsteps echoing, gradually getting quieter. Bilbo tried once more to open his eyes, this time prevailing. The light from the fire was blinding to him. It took a long moment for his eyes to readjust and focus. The room was fairly large, lit only by the single fire in the right hand corner. The bed he lay in was big enough to fit three large hobbits and was situated in the centre of the room. A narrow wooden table sat beside the bed. What once Bilbo imagined was clear, was now covered in an array of different sized get well cards. How long had he been out for? He lay there for a long moment, not daring to move. The throbbing in his head had ceased and he didn't want to disrupt the peacefulness of ease.

The door flung open and the heavy footsteps once again entered. Thorin walked in and closed the door behind him. Bilbo should have figured that those heavy footsteps belonged to the dwarf king. Thorin was carrying a tray of food which Bilbo presumed was left over the days feast. He gently lay the tray on the table of cards, adjusting them so that they would all remain nicely on the table.

"Hello there." Bilbo croaked

Thorin jumped at the voice. The room had been so quiet and he hadn't even noticed that Bilbo had finally awoken.

"Halfling! You are awake. How long have you been awake?"

"I think the better question is how long have I been asleep? Is that food leftover from the feast?"

Thorin looked at him with deep concern "Bilbo...The feast was two days ago."

Shock took hold of the hobbit. Two days! He had been out for two days. What he thought was just a minor headache had taken hold of his consciousness for that long. Thorin could see him start to panic. He took a seat on the bed next to Bilbo and put an arm around him. Bilbo leaned into the touch and rested his head on Thorin's shoulder. There still wasn't something quite right with him but he pushed his worries to the back of his mind. Having Thorin here with him made him forget about everything that had happened. He was still unsure of why it happened but that was a concern for another day.

"We were unsure if you would awaken. But you are fine now Bilbo. Now I must go and inform some of my kin. I will return soon."

And with that Thorin retreated through the door. Bilbo was once again left alone to bask in the warmth. His stomach growled with such intensity that he thought it might drag him out of bed in search of food. He reached over and grabbed the tray, placing it on his legs. That was when Bilbo noticed something more was wrong. He threw back the covers of the bed. The tray and all its contents were thrown with it and clattered to the ground. In his state of panic Bilbo started to scream.

"Thorin. THORIN."

Thorin was just returning when he heard the hobbit's screams. He pushed through the door to find a distort Bilbo, tears flooding his eyes. He hurried to his side and grabbed his hot flushed face and held it tightly in his hands.

"I can't feel anything Thorin...I can't move them"


End file.
